The interiors of enclosures of various kinds will commonly require ventilation, and when they are intended for human use it is often important that privacy screening against visual intrusion be afforded as well. Leaving doors and windows open to permit air flow may compromise privacy, however, as may the provision of natural light-admitting skylights.
While it is of course old and well known to mount louver boards in windows and other openings for the purpose of enabling air flow and light admittance (while also serving to shed rainwater), considerable effort and skill is required for making such installations, particularly if they are to be functionally optimal and aesthetically pleasing. As far as is known, no wall structure for ventilating an enclosure, while also affording privacy against visual intrusion, has heretofore been provided, such structure being facile and economical to construct, aesthetically attractive, and highly effective for its intended purposes.